


Печенье с предсказанием

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Overthinking, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Рюджи собирается признаться в любви лучшему другу, но ощущает, что это дерьмовая затея.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 3





	Печенье с предсказанием

Порой Рюджи ощущал себя настолько ужасным болваном, что ни одно ругательство Морганы до того уровня не дотягивало.

Разумеется, часто Мона перегибал палку. Когда хотел подчеркнуть собственное достоинство, покрасоваться перед Энн — как будто у него были шансы с девчонкой, чьи мягкие взгляды на Шихо не замечали лишь слепые — или что-то в этом духе. Но Рюджи не злился, на самом деле. Иногда, в глубине души, Рюджи казалось, что Моргана намного ближе к правде, чем сам того ожидает.

Потому что у Рюджи Сакамото, главного заводилы и генератора шума в Фантомных Ворах, был секрет. Настолько дурной, настолько жуткий и мерзкий, что он не доверял его никому — ни маме, ни Ренрену, ни даже самому себе. Черт, порой ему искренне казалось, что если бы он отрастил себе замок, то даже там этот факт был бы сокрыт — настолько Рюджи старался его не доставать на белый свет.

Ведь он был простым — и одновременно до дрожи сложным.

Но это пожирало его изнутри слишком долго, решил Рюджи сам для себя. Перед тем, как он отправится в реабилитационный центр для восстановления колена, и все Фантомные Воры потихоньку разойдутся по своим тропкам, он… он хотел закончить это. Раскрыть этот секрет перед одним-единственным человеком, которого он касался. Резко и быстро, как пластырь сорвать.

Именно поэтому он пригласил под выдуманным предлогом Юске к себе домой на ночевку. Кажется, он писал что-то про фильмы, про закуски или что-то в этом духе? Он слабо помнил, ибо сердце билось в груди набатом, а пальцы дрожали — и ощущались скользкими от холодного пота.

Даже побег с корабля Шидо ощущался не таким нервным.

Прикусив губу, Рюджи зырил в белый потолок, и ему хотелось тихонько выть от отчаяния. Он десять, если не больше раз уже хватался за телефон, чтобы написать отмазку; отговорить Юске от прихода. Написать «я съел что-то не то, и полощет меня страшно, брат, не приезжай!», или «знаешь, мой дом заминировали, а еще у бабушки живущей напротив на дереве застрял кот, а еще я НЛО видел, давай встретимся позже». Что-угодно, на самом деле.

Но последним сообщением в чате был текст Юске получасовой давности — о том, что он сел на поезд.

Пути назад не было.

И глядя на это несчастное сообщение, Рюджи ощущал, что он не просто засунул голову в петлю, но еще заплатил палачу, расшатал доски и вообще чуть ли не вприпрыжку бежал на эшафот, напевая под нос песенку о веселых гусятах.

Потому что черт. Юске.

Рюджи с замученным стоном закрыл лицо ладонями, мотая головой и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Потому что Рюджи… он вечно трепался о девчонках, глазел на них, и он любил их, правда-правда. Ему нравились чудно вьющиеся волосы Энн, отливающие золотом в солнечных лучах; его сражала наповал очаровательная невинность Хару, непоколебимость Макото, даже доброта Сумире била его прямо в сердце.

А еще был Юске.

Несуразный, высокий и вечно вытянувшийся по струнке; с маленькой морщинкой между бровей, когда хмурился. С крохотной прядкой, вечно выбивающейся из челки и падающей на глаза. С цветными следами между тонких губ, ведь он опять задумался во время рисования, и опять собирал воду с кисточки губами, сколько его по этому поводу не ругай. С пальцами, которым любой пианист позавидует, в которых кисть он держит так, будто был рожден для искусства, ни для чего более.

Со взглядом задумчивым, глубоким, иногда невозможно печальным — и повадками средними между отпрыском королевского рода и гремлином.

Противоречивый. Изящный. Прекрасный.

Короче говоря, Рюджи пропал — быстрее, чем сам успел это осознать.

Усевшись на диване, Сакамото вздохнул и встрепал себе волосы, пытаясь собраться хоть немного. Взгляд зацепился за цветастые упаковки по правую руку, и Рюджи хмыкнул тихо. Ах да. Еда.

Подле дивана валялись скопом закуски, купленные для ночевки — разнообразнейшие, от чипсов до мелких рулетов со сладкой начинкой. Еще было печенье, газировка, в общем все, что могло бы пригодиться — и Рюджи решил, что небольшой перекус успокоит его.

Ну, или по крайней мере отвлечет тревожность достаточно, чтобы к моменту прихода Юске он не запер дверь, не забился в шкаф и не притворился, что его здесь нет, и никогда не было, и вообще вы ошиблись дверью, позвоните позже. Желательно никогда.

Господи, Рюджи не мог поверить, что когда-то удивлялся социальной неловкости Футабы.

Прикусив губу, он зарылся рукой в скоп закусок, доставая первое, за что зацепились пальцы, и… это оказалась пачка печенья с предсказанием. Он не помнил, чтобы брал их осознанно — наверное, просто захватил за компанию с каким-нить другим печеньем, увидев скидку. Или какое-нибудь дерьмо в стиле «купи один продукт, получи второй в подарок». Не особенно питая надежды, Рюджи достал одну печенюшку, надкусив и хмыкнув. Что ему терять, в конце-концов.

Печенье было довольно посредственным на вкус, пресным и будто бы еще немножко сырым, но фыркнув и сглотнув, Рюджи отмахнулся. Не за вкус это печенье берут, в конце-концов. Дожевав, он с практически праздным любопытством взглянул на небольшую замасленную бумажечку, хранившуюся внутри.

«Вера предшествует чуду», гласила она, и Рюджи с фырком выкинул её в сторону. Что за глупость, решил он про себя, поднимаясь и унося печенье на кухню — все равно дерьмовое, да и Юске вряд ли фанат таких вещей…

Звонок в дверь заставил его едва ли не подпрыгнуть.

Несколько секунд, стоя босыми ногами на холодном полу кухни, Рюджи правда думал притвориться тихим. Мол, извини, чувак, уснул до твоего прихода, или любое другое дерьмовое оправдание, в которое даже полусонный Ренрен не поверит. Но вдохнув и выдохнув — медленно, как его Энн его учила — он собрался, кивнув себе. Надо было успокоиться, освежить голову, думать прямо, в конце-концов.

Ведь хэй, чего это он. К нему просто друг пришел, вот и все.

Просто друг, лучший друг, на которого он смотрит последние недели, точно кисейная барышня из мелодрам… Так, стоп. Соберись, Сакамото, велел он себе, шлепнув легонько пальцами по скулам.

В конце-концов, со смешком решил он, печенье с предсказанием пообещало ему «чудо», а такие штуки не врут…

Наконец-то успокоив дрожь в руках и выровняв дыхание, Рюджи сумел привести себя в относительный порядок и направился открывать дверь. Прошло минуты три с последнего звонка, и он почти ожидал, что Юске уйдет, но нет. Он открыл дверь, и Китагава был там… в этой ужасной-ужасной-ужасной темно-синей кофте, открывающей чужие острые ключицы.

Рюджи едва подавил порыв сглотнуть, пялясь на них.

Господь, пусть это чудо случится побыстрее, нервно подумалось ему.

— И-извини, что так долго не открывал, — пробормотал он, впуская Юске к себе домой, — был на балконе, не слышал звонка. Коты под окнами орали, вот я и…

Это была самая хреновая ложь на белом свете. И это говорил Рюджи, что все еще помнил ясно, как день, момент когда Ренрен прогундел их классному руководителю в форме горничной «я отец!»…

Но Юске улыбнулся мягко, кивая, и Рюджи пришлось прикусить кончик языка, чтобы не ляпнуть чего лишнего. Надо расслабиться, вторил он себе в миллионный раз, ибо чего это он так волнуется, право дело? У Ренрена вон тоже девушка появилась — последние дни ходит с шеей, синей от засосов и укусов. Чем он хуже?

И плевать, что он — не Рен. И Юске совсем не девушка.

— Ну что, приступим?

Голос Юске практически вырвал его из потемок задумчивости, и, к счастью, в этот раз язык Сакамото согласился сотрудничать с мозгом. Они устроили небольшое гнездо из пледов на диване напротив телевизора; разложили закуски из пакетов на стол, и… на самом деле это можно было оставить таковым. Притвориться, что ночевка — это правда все, что было у него на уме; Юске, в конце-концов, вряд ли будет думать об этом дважды, раз в дело замешана еда. Он спрашивать не будет, да и… Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Дороги назад не было.

У Рюджи было дело, была миссия, была цель!

Поэтому он сделал самую гениальную и самую глупую вещь, которую только мог сделать в подобной ситуации. Подмигнув Юске, он ушел в комнату матери… и украл с буфета бутылку вина.

Это была ужасная идея, и Рюджи ненавидел вкус алкоголя, но на трезвую голову с этой ситуацией он не справится.

Юске удивленно выгнул бровь на предложение вина, поднимая вопрос о несовершеннолетии их обоих, но Рюджи только подмигнул, играя, должно быть, впервые за целый вечер адекватно:

— Брось, Инари. То, о чем взрослые не знают, не сможет им навредить. К тому же, это просто вино. Что может пойти не так?

Все могло, ответил он себе в голове, но к счастью Юске не отказался.

Разлив по-варварски вино по кружкам, они допили бутылку приблизительно к концу второго фильма, и Рюджи к тому самому моменту осознал, что идея значительно лучше звучала в его голове. Ему не лез кусок в горло, поэтому вино он пил практически на голодный желудок, и это ощущалось… страннее, чем он ожидал.

Как минимум потому, что устроившийся на его плече Юске ощущался горячим, как печка. И невозможно притягательным.

Китагава жевал цветной попкорн из пачки, неотрывно следя за фильмом, и скорее всего вино не повлияло на него от слова совсем. Он дышал ровно, комментировал иногда, а Рюджи… Рюджи понятия не имел, что творилось на экране. Он помнил краем сознания, что это какой-то ужасно старый черно-белый фильм, прямо классика, и в нем говорится о дуальности лжи… Но значительно больше его манил легкий, практически дурманящий запах цветов от чужих волос — шампунь, должно быть.

Юске говорил об искусстве, поглощал закуски пачка за пачкой, а Рюджи тратил последние крохи самоконтроля на то, чтобы не зарыться носом в чужие иссиня-черные пряди. Они довольно жесткие на касания, хотя и мягче, чем его; он помнил это еще с тех дней в Мементо, когда Юске лениво устраивался у него на коленях, говоря, что плохо спал последнее время. Рюджи смеялся над ним тогда; ворчал, что ложиться надо пораньше, а не заполнять альбомы до трех утра — и пальцами зарывался ему в волосы, почесывая, причитая о том, что Юске не хватало еще замурлыкать.

Это привело, если память не изменяет, к практически полуторачасовым дебатам о том, умеют ли лисы мурчать. Акечи на них тогда смотрел еще с искренним отвращением — и Рюджи почти было интересно: это от того, что ему завидно, или потому что он считал их идиотами, ибо сам знал ответ? Кто уж теперь узнает.

Но наверное, все началось тогда, еще задолго до мороки с дворцом Маруки. Это было потихоньку, незаметно, а за тем ударило по затылку, как гром среди ясного неба: Рюджи Сакамото, поздравляю, ты втрескался в лучшего друга.

Друга, что сейчас сидит рядом и жует твою еду, совершенно не подозревая о твоих мерзких поползновениях. Друга, что доверят тебе как самому себе.

Друга, с которым шансов у тебя не просто нет, а… совсем-совсем нет. Вот ноль. Абсолютный.

Тревога, подпитанная алкоголем, начала подкатывать к горлу, и Рюджи прикрыл глаза, стараясь держать дыхание ровным. Он никогда не думал, что будет выглядеть столь жалким и беспомощным — особенно из-за другого парня.

В горле пересохло, и пальцы вновь тянуло на дрожь. Нет, так нельзя. Ему стоило сказать Юске все, как есть. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть отвращение в чужих глазах; чтобы кивнуть, хохотнуть привычно и отметить, что, мол, это ничего не меняет в их отношениях. И вообще это наверное просто гормоны уж слишком сдурели, надо бы загуглить порнушки да подрочить… как будто он не пробовал так сделать уже уйму раз.

Хентайная манга не помогала. Порнушка не помогала.

Да, становилось легче, и возбуждение уходило — а за тем он закрывал глаза, ложась в кровать ближе к полуночи… и ему представлялось, каково это — обнимать в постели уставшего-сонного-мирного Юске, что засиделся за мольбертом допоздна. Как бы тот зарывался носом Рюджи в шею, как позволял бы обнимать себя, переплетаясь с ним ногами. Как смотрел бы на него — нежно и мягко, как смотрит иногда на Энн, на Ренрена. На кого угодно, кроме него.

Это всегда заканчивалось уколом боли за ребрами, и Рюджи поспешил отмахнуться от этого до того, как в уголках глаз защиплет. Он открыл глаза, думая, что увлеченный фильмом Юске явно не заметит его «отсутствия»… но наткнулся вместо этого на прямой взгляд. Юске давно не лежал на его плече, Рюджи понял отрешенно; он глядел мягко, глядел обеспокоенно. И лишь увидев чужое изменение в лице, Юске виновато улыбнулся:

— Извини, что пялился, — пробормотал, неловко поведя плечом, — пытался понять, уснул ты или нет.

Сердце пропустило удар, но в ответ Рюджи лишь тихо рассмеялся. Это ничего, хотел бы сказать он. Я и правда сонный, давай уже по кроватям, я постелю тебе футон, хотел сказать он, но вместо этого услышал голос — собственный, но звучащий почти чуждо:

— Да нет, просто думал о вещах.

— Вещах?

Рюджи кивнул. Это ощущалось почти что костью в горле, и вдохнув и выдохнув, он прикусил губу, чуть помотав головой:

— Знаешь… я соврал. Я пригласил тебя не только для того, чтобы фильмы посмотреть и вредной едой закинуться.

Выражение лица художника оставалось озадаченным и собранным, однако он кивнул, не перебивая. Рюджи был ему благодарен, правда — однако одновременно боялся. Чего? Может быть отвращения Юске. Или его непонимания. Или неизвестности.

Всего понемножку, пожалуй.

— Мне… мне кое-кто нравится. И-и…

Юске выгнул бровь, чуть склонив голову набок — на птичьий манер почти — однако медленно кивнул, позволяя темно-синей прядке выбиться с челки, вновь свалиться на брови. Однако Китагава её не поправил — верный признак того, что он собран, и ни на какие мелочи отвлекаться не будет.

Язык Рюджи же ощущался ватой, и в мозгу звон, не собирающийся в слова.

Как это вообще выразить, чтобы Юске понял и не додумал ничего сверху? Черт, фильмы определенно заставляли это выглядеть легче. Ему нужно думать о признании, ему нужно сказать правду — но в голове десять тысяч отказов, которые Юске ему выпалит, поджав губы. Сто тысяч выражений отвращения и миллион того, как с прищуром Юске собирает вещи и уходит, напоследок хлопнув дверью. Ни единой мысли, как сказать все правильно.

И Юске — черт, он смотрел на него. Смотрел искренне, спокойно, как умел только он.

Загнанный в угол самим же собой, Сакамото мог сделать лишь то, что умел лучше всего: поступить, как идиот.

— Мне нравится один человек, и я не знаю, как сказать ему об этом.

Юске чуть нахмурился с этих слов, будто услышал что-то плохое, что-то неправильное, и видит Бог — Рюджи был уверен, что тот обо всем догадался. Что фыркнет «кто так лжет, Сакамото, говори правду!» — как когда то он ругался на якудза в дворце Шидо.

Однако прошел миг, и все, что Юске отметил — это короткое слово:

— «Ему»? Мне казалось, тебе нравятся девушки, Рюджи.

Осознание ударило слишком поздно.

Вот же блять.

Язык мой — враг мой. Но отступать было поздно.

— Д-да. «Ему». Это проблема?

На секунду Рюджи показалось, что он воистину видит отвращение на лице Юске. Но прошел миг, и тот сел по-турецки на диван рядом с ним, обхватив пальцами подбородок и задумчиво хмыкнув. Нет. Быть того не может. Вы шутите. Неужели он-

— Это совершенно не проблема. В конце-концов, в мире существует множество видов любви. И все они по-своему прекрасны. — Легкая улыбка тронула губы Китагавы, и в груди Рюджи тоскливо заныло. — Не расскажешь мне о нем? Мне нужно знать, что это за человек, чтобы попытаться помочь тебе в этом нелегком деле.

Рюджи выдохнул. Возможно, это правда хороший шанс. Чокнутый, дурной и определенно не работающий, как швейцарские часы — но хороший. По-своему.

— Он… он всегда у себя на уме, если честно. Может оскорбиться с шутки, а может принять её так серьезно, что тебе потом с неделю с последствиями своих дурных слов разбираться. Он замкнутый, но до дрожи искренний. Порой в повадках напоминает ребенка невоспитанного, но проходит миг — и он говорит самую мудрую вещь, которую ты только слышал в своей жизни. Он красив настолько, что дыхание сбивается, и дышать невозможно — только смотреть. Его глаза это глубины галактик, в которые можно заглянуть, но никогда не узнаешь, что увидишь — печаль, горесть или искреннее счастье. И когда ему печально, когда он закрывается ото всех, ибо считает, что не заслуживает нашей заботы… мне хочется обнять его. Взять за вечно холодные ладони и сказать — ты можешь положиться на меня, чувак. Пока самая последняя звезда в галактике не умрет, не потухнет и не обратится в пыль, я здесь. Я с тобой.

Выпалив это на одном дыхании, Рюджи почти дрожал, лишь под конец смутившись, последние слова практически прошептав. На душе почему-то трепетала странная нежность, и ему правда хотелось, чтобы Юске все понял. Чтобы назвал его дураком, несмышленышем, да кем угодно — хоть сверху-вниз по методичке измывательств от Морганы. Но Юске молчал.

Все это время Рюджи говорил в пустоту комнаты, отвернувшись, и взглянув на художника сейчас, Сакамото… удивился. Он обнаружил Юске с приоткрытыми губами, с широко распахнутыми глазами, смотрящего на него шокированно.

Неужели он догадался?

— Не ожидал таких… поэтичных слов от тебя, Рюджи.

Фух, пронесло, подумал он растерянно — и, возможно, лишь чуть-чуть тоскливо.

— Что я могу сказать? Влюбленность меняет людей. Не кардинально, разумеется. Что я вообще нес про галактики, глаза-то у него синие…

Он продолжал бормотать что-то себе под нос, пока Юске отходил от шока, и прекратил лишь когда услышал голос Китагавы — ровный и собранный:

— Мне кажется, ты должен просто сказать ему то же, что сказал сейчас мне, Рюджи, — кивнул он легонько, — это создаст определенный настрой. К тому же, как говорила бумажечка с-под печенья с предсказанием, которое я нашел на диване, когда ты отходил за вином… «вера предшествует чуду», так это звучало?

Юске кивал, продолжая говорить, а Рюджи смотрел на него — самый несчастный и самый влюбленный парень на белом свете. Господи, Китагава такой идиот, думалось ему с мягким уколом в сердце. И эта бумажечка… Надо было выкинуть её в окно.

Но, наверное, они друг-друга стоят.

— Юске, — окликнул он парня почти хрипло, и тот посмотрел, недоуменный с того, что его перебили. Уже явно собирался сказать что-то, возможно даже возмутиться — он ведь помочь пытается! — но Рюджи не обращал внимания.

Рюджи опустил ладонь тому на талию, притягивая к себе — и наклонился, целуя. Легонько, практически лишь касаясь своими губами чужих; без особого нажима, но чувственно. Юске мог отстраниться, если бы захотел; рука на талии практически не давила. Юске мог уйти. Мог отказаться.

Вместо этого Рюджи ощутил — внезапно, как пощечиной — то, что Юске отвечал на поцелуй. Выдыхал ему в губы жарким вздохом; переводил ладони на плечи Рюджи, обнимая за них. Сакамото едва не забыл на секунду, как дышать — но ощущал себя самым счастливым придурком на белом свете.

Поцелуй закончился почти так же быстро, как и начался, и Рюджи смотрел на Юске практически без веры, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Во всем его теле будто исчезли кости, и всей силы хватило лишь на то, чтобы поднять руку и погладить Китагаву по скуле, глядя неотрывно:

— Какого хрена? Я думал, ты меня прибьешь, — прошептал он растерянно, но от того не менее счастливо. Юске улыбнулся на это; черты его лица смягчились, и подняв ладонь, уложив свои пальцы поверх ладони Рюджи, Китагава просто хмыкнул, улыбаясь:

— «Вера предшествует чуду», хм? И возможно, Скалл, ты был не единственным, кто верил.

Усмехаясь, Юске подался вперед, целуя его вновь, и вновь, и вновь.

Фильмы были забыты, закуски были забыты. Но Рюджи — Рюджи был счастлив.

И держал Юске так крепко, как только мог.


End file.
